What Goes Around
by Queenpoet20
Summary: An act of kindness long ago comes back at just the right moment to help Bo and Dyson in ways we all want.  Rated M for chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

**What goes around come around**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters save Aroura and her pack. The Geniuses of Lost girl get credit for creating this series and making it so damn addicting. _

_**Summary:**__ An ancient race arrives at the Dahl to pay respects to Trick and seeking a lone wolf but find much more._

_**Special thank:**__ Thank you so much Erica15, I hope you remain my beta for years to come. You've been amazing._

Aroura walked into the Dahl in a floor length flowing dark lavender dress that seemed to shimmer against her pale skin that seemed to have an ethereal glow that gave the slight illusion that her skin shimmered in the light, like she somehow had glitter in her very skin. A solid gold choker with the Alpha symbol was tight around her luminescent skin. Flanked by two other women and three men behind her with similar skin but where as Aroura seemed to shimmer they did not. The men were dressed in slacks and polo shirts with their arm muscles exposed and the Lycanthrope Symbol for Guardian engraved on arm bands tied to their taught biceps. The women all wore ankle slacks and blouses and around their necks were chokers with a golden Lycanthrope pendant for Guardian hanging. From Aroura's wrist hung a Crimson Silk bag that held the most precious of gifts. Everyone in the Dahl stopped and stared at the new arrivals as they made their way to the bar.

"Hello old one," Aroura greeted Trick .

"Blessings to you Guardian," he said in reprise bowing his head lightly. At Trick's welcome the Dahl returned to its normal status.

"Should I not bow to you," she replied with a light smile?

"No longer are you and yours servants to any creature; therefore you are no longer bound to that protocol," he replied with his own nimble smile.

"Old ways die hard," she replied bowing her head lightly as did the others in her group. Trick invited them to an adjacent room that he took newcomers to, to register them in the area. Aroura sat down across from Trick as the others took up circular formation around them.

"To what do we owe this most auspicious visit," Trick asked?

"A long time ago in my second childhood a shifter saved my life, having no idea who or what he saved as I was in one of my other forms. For the act of kindness I bound myself to him. I recently came upon something of his and hope to return it," she said purposefully kept who and what kind of shift a secret but indicated the crimson bag by patting it as it rested in her lap.

Then Aroura felt all of her escorts go tense as Kensie and Hal burst through from the bar, followed closely by Dyson carrying Bo. Aroura companions immediately moved to stop the intruders but with an unseen motion she called them off. Trick asked as the whole group made their way downstairs and Dyson.

Trick stood up, "Get her downstairs to my Apartment," he said leading the way down into his home below the Dahl. "What happened," he asked as Dyson laid Bo down gently on the Chaise near the fireplace.

"No idea she came home from Ryan's and collapsed; chica didn't even make it to the couch. Past week Bo's been dreaming douche bag non-stop and seeing him everywhere she went. She loaded herself up on weapons and went off to confront him seeing if maybe he was doing something to her. I would have taken her to the Ashes but when I called him he said to bring her here; sent Dyson and Hale and Lauren over. Lauren took blood and is analyzing it at the lab now," Kensie said.

Trick knelt beside Bo as did Aroura and Dyson growled at the stranger touching Bo, "Save your growls for someone who they can scare," Aroura said not missing a beat as she felt Bo up and down. Trick moved out of the way and let Aroura work knowing she knew more about sudden illness like this than any other being alive.

"Aroura is a friend and can be trusted," Trick reassured the group, especially a very tense Dyson.

Aroura abruptly snarled and pulled off the gold bracelet casting it into the fire mumbling words softly and watching the fire claim the bracelet violently. "Darkness, she fought a doppelganger, they have two forms one physical and mental. Bo has won the physical battle but that bracelet allowed the Doppelganger easier access to her mind. She's exhausted the physical fight has drained her. She needs to feed," Aroura informed the anxious group.

"If he weren't already dead physically I would kill Ryan myself," Kensie said then punched Dyson, "How did you not know he was a Doppelganger with intentions to kill my girl," Kensie said.

"The bracelet, it masked him to anyone close to Bo as to what he really was, the fact that Bo figured out what he was before complete insanity set in is uncommon. Most Doppelgangers drive their targets crazy it's how they feed," Aroura said then tried to get everyone back on track, "Now about the Bo healing," she asked.

"We tried but she turned down everyone," Kensie replied as Dyson shook his head and paced.

"You as well?" Aroura asked Dyson starting him dead on.

"He was the first to offer but she turned him down saying it hurt too much. They have a bit of a complicated situation," Hale said and Kensie just shook her head knowing complicated had nothing on Bo and Dyson's relationship issues.

"I see," Aroura said stroking the bag that still hung from her wrist. She felt the power inside of it straining to be released.

"Couldn't someone force their chi into her?" Kensie asked.

"Yes but in this instance it would only harm her. You must understand, the doppelganger has her mind and anything forced he can use. For a succubus feeding is more than just pleasurable, its beneficial to both parties not only in strength for the succubus but also in immense pleasure for the one she is feeding from if done right," Aroura explained going over to a corner of the apartment and started to pull down some herbs and a few candles trick kept accessible incase of needed.

Kensie knelt down taking Bo's hand in hers and stroking it gently. A phone rang and Hale answered, hung up after a short conversation. "Lauren, checking in on Bo. She said there is a faint element in Bo's blood. She's trying to trace it," he told them.

"That would be the doppelganger essence. His very soul is invading and taking on Bo's," Aroura said as she looked around. "Is there a bigger bed?" she asked Trick.

"Through there," he pointed to a set of closed doors. "It's for guests," he added.

"Take her in there," Aroura instructed her companions.

"Why," Kensie asked becoming anxious about this new member of their group, and undoubtedly of what was going to happen to Bo?

Aroura smiled as members of her group moved to the adjoining room setting up candles and spreading out the herbs. "Because Bo has to survive and for that to happen she must feed both her Chi and her very Soul. For that to happen she must reunite with her soul mate. His love will heal her and also give her the strength to defeat the Doppelganger," Aroura said focusing her piercing green eyes on Dyson as the rest of the group, including Bo, carried by Aroura's pack went into the adjoining room

"But I can't love her," Dyson said, "My love for her was taken by the "Norn" in return for giving Bo my strength," Dyson explained as they joined the group in the adjoining room.

Aroura knelt on the bed wrapping a silken cord around Bo's wrist, then patted the spot beside Bo for Dyson to sit, "Dyson do you want Bo to live," Aroura asked bluntly?

"Or course," Dyson growled.

"Then release your fears and trust in the love you felt for her once. Trust in the joy that those memories still give you and Trust in me as Guardian and come," Aroura said leading Dyson to lie down next to Bo and he held onto her hand with his own.

An attendant took the silken bag that was still hanging from Aroura's wrist and removed the box, placing it on the bed between Bo and Dyson Aroura took the cord wrapped around Bo's wrist and wrapped it twice around the box then wrapped it around Dyson's wrist. Aroura got off the bed and sat in the chair that had been place beside the bed. Grabbing Bo's free handed and nodded to a pair of her attendants who took two candles and lit the trinity symbol, at the foot of the bed.

In the language of the ancients Aroura chanted lightly and a flash of white light filled the room then died off leaving three people draped in a shimmering orb of gold keeping anything away that may interfere with the ancient magic happening inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**What goes around come around Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters save Aroura and her pack. The Geniuses of Lost girl get credit for creating this series and making it so damn addicting. _

_**Summary:**__ The contents of Aroura's box are revealed and the joy the gift brings heals many wounds. Slightly R rated. _

_**Special thank:**__ To all the reviews those feed me. Also a note some of the names may be misspelled but that is how they are spelled on my CC TV. I read tv not hear it so well so I type names as I see them. _

Dyson shook his head as the light faded from his eyes and he found himself in a dark forest, reminiscent of the ancient forests of Europe, the forests, so dark and thick with trees that light fought to get through and it was this absence that had all of his senses at high alert. Aroura stood beside him also looking around, "Where are we?" he asked.

"Bo's mind," Aroura replied trying to get her bearings then hearing the grunts of Bo fighting, she took off with lightening speed knowing Dyson could keep up with her. Most shifters had the speed of their animal shift available in both Human and animal form. As they ran through the forest they could feel it getting colder and Aroura knew Bo was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. Finally they arrived at a clearing where sun was still shining but tree's seemed to be popping up and blocking out the sun by the second as Bo fought with a creature they had never seen. It was Ryan with the eight arms like a spider and he was attacking Bo with all 8 of his arms. With a movement of her hand and a simple incantation, she had learned from other Alpha females throughout the years, Aroura made the creature disappear. Magic training was part of growing up for a Guardian since they all lived in such a Magical realm. Bo collapsed to the ground as Dyson ran to her side, catching her head just before it hit the ground. Aroura quickly chanted a protection spell to keep the Doppelganger at bay for a while.

"Bo, Bo," Dyson pleaded with her as he held her close stroking her face.

"This again ass hole," Bo said moving quickly to get back onto her feet prepared to fight, she thought that yet again Ryan had taken on the form of Dyson to get to her a tactic that had worked twice since the battle in her mind had started.

"We are not tricks," Aroura said showing Bo the shield that now protected them and a very angry Doppelganger on the other side pounding on the invisible wall.

"I would ask how but I won't. To tell you the truth knowing the Fea exists means everything I was taught as a child is real, even the sandman," Bo said with a dismal chuckle as she just sat on the ground and Dyson knelt beside her pulling her into his arms but Bo fought him off. Aroura knelt down beside Bo placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't turn him away. You need him now," Aroura said.

"I'm too tired to just take and then tomorrow go on as if it's nothing to me. It hurts too much. I either win this fight on my own or not at all," Bo said resolute, then turning to Dyson she smiled weakly "When the Norn took your love for me away she also took my strength to live. Took a while for her to drain me but I have become so tired of living without your love, you don't realize how important your love was to me," Bo said as a tear slipped down her cheek

Dyson wiped the tear away wishing he knew how to ease the pain of the only woman he would have been able to ever love, as the box appeared on the ground before them and Aroura took it in her hands, "Funny thing about Norn's they trade for things all the time but they can't take things that are not the givers to offer though they can make you think otherwise. Also they have to follow rules set down by the Guardians in order to stay protected and it's when they are caught breaking the rules that they punished severely," Aroura said.

"Guardian's," Bo asked?

"Ancient Fea, they shift human, vampire and Lycan. Lycans were the original wolf shifters stronger than any other creature feared by every Fea. Guardians are a mix of pure Lycan and Vampire with Human form and compassion mixed in, stronger that even the strongest of animals. They were forced into servitude during the war between the Dark and Light; forced by both sides to attack the most fearsome of that creatures and underfea. They were the most feared of our kind because of their sheer speed and strength and loyalty to one another. The Blood King gave them their freedom after the war was ended and they disappeared into another realm. They rarely come to this realm anymore they prefer their own," Dyson explained as Aroura smiled.

"And you're one of these Guardian things," Bo asked?

"Very much so. Recently while running with my pack, the group that is with me now outside your mind with your friends, through the forest in our realm I caught a scent, a scent I hadn't smelt in decades, a scent that didn't belong in my realm. I followed it and found a Norn walking through our realm, not an uncommon occurrence mind you since the Norns tree's have roots in our world so they come and go as they wish. I investigated the scent and found a heart and holding it in my hands saw what had been traded for it and also saw the trick she used to get the heart," Aroura said with a smile opening the box and revealing Dyson's heart and his love for Bo.

"How-?" Dyson asked reaching for his heart but found himself stopped by some unseen barrier.

"You can't take what isn't yours," Aroura said smiling wildly.

"It's his heart of course it's _his_," Bo said kneeling down beside Dyson as he just stared at his beating heart inside the ornate dark wooden box.

"Dyson do you remember what happened just two nights before you went to the Norn. Do you remember what you said to Bo?" Aroura asked as the memory of that night filled the dome. Dyson was kneeling before Bo who was sitting on a bed, "_I don't want to share you Bo. I don't want anyone else's hands on your body or mouth on yours. I can be intense. I can be territorial and God knows I can be mule headed but I am also yours if you will have me," _everyone smiled at the memory and Dyson nodded his head at the memory.

_ "_Bo do you remember your response?" Aroura asked as the memory filled the dome, "_Dyson you are an idiot you've been mine for a very long time." Then Dyson said with a large grin, "Well you better be careful because a wolves mate for life, _And a tear slipped from Bo's eyes her own heart ached for the loving embrace that followed conversation.

"Stop this it hurts too much to remember that and know I can never have it again," Bo cried standing and weeping into her hands. Aroura walked over to her and held her, "But Bo it doesn't have too," she said.

"Yes it does. That's his heart right there in that box," Bo said pointing to the box, "we all feel it and he can't even touch it," Bo angrily said. Aroura looked at Dyson and saw the look she had been waiting for, that look that told her he knew why he couldn't touch his own heart.

Dyson walked over to Bo taking her in his arms and holding her tightly as he laughed and cried with joy and remnant sorrow, "I can't have what isn't mine," Dyson said happily.

"Yeah because it still belongs to the Norn," Bo said trying to get away but Dyson wouldn't let her.

"The Norn is dead. Her punishment for not abiding the rules so strictly set in place. I chopped down her tree myself, that box is made from her tree and it was the only way to transport the heart safely. Thing about a Norn's tree, when you kill it you the Kill the Norn it's connected to," Aroura said with a wicked grin.

"Then why can't he touch or even feel his own heart?" Bo asked.

"Because it isn't his heart alone anymore," Aroura said.

Dyson led Bo over to the heart and the two knelt before it. Dyson took Bo's hands by the wrist guided them into the box, "I once told you Wolves mate for life and that I gave you that love," he explained. "I gave you my heart that night days before I went to see the Norn. So when the Norn took it she only took the essence. My real love for you was locked safely away in the most secure unknowable place in all the worlds," Dyson said as Bo lifted his heart out of the Box and they held it together in their shared hands. "My love was with me the whole time safely locked inside of your heart. But since we didn't know any better we thought we had lost it when we never did," Dyson finished as he pushed the physical heart into Bo's chest and saw the healing glow of love. Bo felt of rush of all the memories flood her body from the way his heart speeded up the first time he stalked her and saw her walking with Kensie, to the fear that gripped him as he saw her nearly succumb to the second attack of the underfea.

After a few moments Bo smiled even wider, and Dyson knew she was seeing everything that Bo loved about Dyson from his loyalty to others such as, Trick and Hale, to the passionate careful lover that healed her with his essence and in time showed her, love making didn't have to mean death. Bo wept at feeling all these emotions but they weren't her emotions alone anymore, they were also Dyson's. She saw how he loved to just watch her as she helped people and the compassion he saw in her. How he broke every time she risked her life for a stranger, "But you're still without it," she said.

"Then share it with me," he said taking her mouth with his and pulling her into the first kiss they shared in such a long time. Dyson felt Bo's reluctance and pulled back smiling at her as she ran his fingers down her left arm. Dyson loved that even in a battle Bo wore sexy clothing, made it easier for celebrations afterwards. "I'm real and in this moment you and I are all that exists. Here in your beautiful mind I come to heal you and you to restore me," he said wiping away the tears.

"But what about…" she asked with so many questions ion the tip of her tongue.

"Later will come as will the real world right now I want my heart back," he said wickedly as he claimed her mouth and moved his hands down her back unlacing the corset. He knew Bo didn't know how to give his heart back because neither did he but what he did know is she needed healing and when healing came so did so much more. Bo released her fears and took a breath just to center herself then smiled and pushed Dyson to the ground with a wicked grin playing over her lips. Dyson held her gaze for a moment as she crashed onto him and again they kissed this time so passionately they only stopped to breathe. Dyson felt his energy as Bo's eyes changed from black to Succubus Blue and the wounds started to heal.

In the distance a pissed off Doppelganger banged on the shield wall and Aroura shook her head, "Give it up," she said and with the flick of her pale wrist the creature disappeared and as Aroura looked back at the couple, "Pardon the intrusion my friends but I will now leave you in peace. Bo when you are ready to face the Doppelganger you only have to approach the shield it will part for you and you alone. Have no worries for Dyson's safety the Doppelganger can't attack him unless he goes into his mind directly. Enjoy this time together," she said as she left.

Bo looked over to Dyson and just shook her head, "You have to much clothing on," she said at the fact her corset was nearly off yet he still had all his clothes on.

"What are you going to do about that," he asked with a deep chuckle as Bo attacked his shirt and just ripped it off.

"Better," she said as she kissed her way down his exposed chest and down to the brim of his pants. Dyson just shook his head and pulled her back up to face him and kissed her more passionately as more of his chi went into her but this time he felt something coming back, something that felt like spring rebirth. As the two continued to kiss and strip each other Dyson felt more and more of the rebirth as he watched before his eyes memories of Bo, from their first kiss how badly even then he wanted to bed her. To bite and claim her as his as all wolves do. To the jealousy he felt over her relationship with Lauren. The feel of being inside of her that night after they declared their love for each other; how he had bit her on the shoulder and how she had bit him back.

Dyson raised his head and noticed they were on bed with silk sheets, "Silk?" he said with a questioning looking.

"My mind my rules," she replied. "Took you long enough to notice," she said as she pulled the belt from around his waist.

"Been kind of busy feeling my heart," he said taking her hand and placing it on his chest. Bo stopped and felt her own chest as well the absence of some of the double beat.

"How?" she asked.

"We gave each other what we needed most. You needed healing," he said stroking the arm that just moments had a wound going from the shoulder to the elbow, "and I needed my heart but I want more of it," he said pulling off her pants and she laughed pulling off his and pulling a sheet up over herself as she got on top of him and two became one and devoured each other in kisses. The exchange continued the violent chi flowed into Bo as the yellow wolf heart flowed into Dyson as two became one completely satisfied FEA.


	3. Chapter 3

**What goes around come around Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters save Aroura and her pack. The Geniuses of Lost girl get credit for creating this series and making it so damn addicting. _

_**Summary:**__ interlude a bit_

_**Special thank:**__ reviews feed me and keep me writing so please continue to feed me. The next chapter will be a up in a few days. I start my work week now so doing writing isn't as easy. Please be patient._

Aroura left Bo's mind grinning as her eyes opened and felt her spirit settle back into her body. Gently she placed pressure on her legs and feet rising her 6ft frame from the chair and walking out of the room closing the doors behind her and rejoining her pack.

Kensie moved to check on Bo but a member of Aroura's Pack the Chris the Beta male of the pack stopped her, "She's being restored," Aroura said as Amanda, Chris's mate and the female second in command, guided Aroura to a chair with a smile as Trick handed her a warm cup of mead.

"How? When he offered earlier she refused him," Kensie asked befuddled.

"Let's just say I returned to Dyson the one thing that kept him from Bo and Bo from him," Aroura said with a wicked grin, a rather comical thing to see on her seeing as she looked so exhausted. Few knew how draining magic was save for Trick who knew all to well. After a moment Hale smiled and laughed pulling Kensie into a deep hug.

"Dude WTF?" Kensie questioned.

"His love. Girl here," he said pointing to Aroura, "gave our man back his love for Bo," Hale said as it hit everyone. Trick smiled over to Aroura and she nodded understanding as Kensie and Hale did their happy dances, Lauren wept openly and the Ash, who had accompanied Lauren to check in her his champions progress, took a handkerchief from his lapel and handed it to Lauren without even glancing at her. Aroura rose gently and Amanda wrapped her in her dark green cloak as Jason, Aroura's mate who had arrived only moment earlier, put his arm around her and helped her to walk toward the door along with the rest of the pack.

"Hold on aren't you going to tell us how you got the heart and how you knew who it belonged to," Kensie asked?

Aroura turned and smiled at Kensie thinking how right Bo was to fight for such a curiously precious race, "In a week is Albora a holiday for my kind, may mine and I have the feast here," she asked Trick.

"Of Course it would be an Honor, I will shut down for it," Trick said.

"Then at 8pm in one week all of you including the two who now reunite will join us and I will make all the formal introductions and explain how I came upon the heart and why I chose to save it rather than ignore it like I've done for so many others. Also I have a few gifts to give out," Aroura said as she turned and left with her pack following close behind her and Jason still helping her to move. Kensie and the rest of Bo and Dyson's human/Fea pack went back to celebrating in their way awaiting for Bo and Dyson to wake and join in on the festivities.


	4. Chapter 4

**What goes around come around Chapter 4**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters save Aroura and her pack. The Geniuses of Lost girl get credit for creating this series and making it so damn addicting. _

_**Summary:**__ Facing the enemy._

_**Special thank:**__ reviews feed me and keep me writing so please continue to feed me.._

**Back in Bo's Mind~**

Bo and Dyson lay on the bed both completely satiated after three rounds of love making. Bo felt stronger but still scared as she turned onto her side and ran her hand through Dyson's chest hair watching him sleep, "Didn't I tell you once that it was rude to stare?" Dyson said with a chuckle through closed eyes. Bo laughed lightly and Dyson sensed her fears as he stroked her cheek, "No fear, this right here, right now, is real and will always be real." Dyson reassured, pushing her hair behind her ears and out of her face."I've missed this," she said cuddling close into him never taking her hand off his heart. "Missed your strength and tiny quirks," she continued, reaching over him and put a bit of pressure on his left hip. She could feel the growl of his wolf rise within him, quickly committing mutiny on his willpower, (not that he wanted to keep it reined in much right now) as he consumed all of her in fit of passion.

An hour later Bo lay asleep, resting contently onto of Dyson's with her ear to his chest and the wonderful sound of his healed heart; as he inhaled the scent was hers and hers alone. When they had been forced apart by the Norn Dyson had always known where she was. He had tracked her scent and watched her fight alone and feed on others.

"I stink," she said as she awoke.

"I don't smell stink. I smell you; my Bo, my powerful succubus who at this very moment is worried. Emotions translate with scent. What are you worried about?" He asked. Love that you have this in because it is so true, and of Course wolf-fy nose would notice that!

"I'm afraid when I defeat Doppelganger dude out there and wake up this will all have been some spell and you and I wont be able to be together. I will wake up and be without what I need so much," She said holding him tight, nearly clinging to him.

Dyson smiled, "Then why don't you go out there and kill that freak so we can wake up and I can prove to you just how real this is," he said stroking her cheek gently.

Bo smiled and reluctantly got off the bed and dreamed her clothes back on as Dyson watched, "So glad you can't do that in real life, it would make keeping you in bed with me so difficult," he said slinging his legs over the edge of the bed, getting up and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Yeah well I'm more than happy taking your clothes off, there's something about getting you naked that just makes me rev. Now you know why I didn't just dream us naked earlier." She giggled. Reluctantly she eased away from him and walked to the edge of the dome. "You better be right Dyson." She warned him than walked through the dome.

Bo went out, she feeling the fire of battle starting to pump through her veins. She walked into the woods of her mind and hunted for Ryan. He found her, must have felt her release herself from the protective shield. As he rushed her she ducked down and rolled to the side. "Go get him babe," Dyson said watching and waiting for her from a distance, keeping an eye on where she had disappeared into the woods. After a few minutes he saw white lights rising over the ridge and hoped Bo was winning.

Bo fought hard against what was left of Ryan, she yanked hard on his mental chi as he defended himself and sent an onslaught of bad memories and self doubt at Bo.

Before her eyes scenes from her past played out, _~Bo telling her parents what had happened to Kyle. The confusion as she tried to rationalize her religious upbringing, it seemed she was A Daemon. Her own parents beginning to be afraid of her.~ _Bo shoved the memory away and lashed out at the Doppelganger, her nails scratching at him, trying to get a handle on his mentality to find his weak spot. He hurled another memory at her.

_~ There's Kensi sitting across from her, asking her what she is and that she promises to keep her mouth shut so long as Bo please-please-please doesn't kill her.. Bo feels her heart sinking, was this to be the rest of her life?~_

Bo sank to the ground, feeling distraught, she fought back feebly against the Doppleganger. But he pressed harder on her mind and she was submerged into a much worse memory.

_~Dyson was back, finally, after she had been betrayed by her real mother and found out that Dyson had been lying to her for weeks. Now after he had disappeared for nearly a month he was back. Moody as hell but at least he was back. They were finally able to talk and it had started with chit chat, but then she got to the heart of the matter_

_"What were you running from?" She asked him, when he didn't say anything she pushed on. "Okay, I'll start. Before you left, I asked you not to interfere in my fight with Eva, but that night I swear I felt you in me, and it made all the difference." Dyson looked down, preparing himself but she interrupted- "Thank you." He had to tell her, and now knew he had to, there wasn't any question to it. It was why he'd _

_spent so long away, not wanting to talk or see or explain himself to anyone. " I asked a Norn to give you my strength against your mother, but you should know it came at a price."_

_"Well tell me, whatever it is we-we can handle it." She said, reassuring herself that after all they had been through they could- no they had to- get through this too. He looked at her, fighting his urge to run away once more. She deserved an explanation at least._

_"Norn's take in payment what you value most. I didn't know what it was at the time. I offered her my wolf."_

_"Dyson." Bo gasped._

_"That's not what she took." He frowned, ignoring the pain he felt, or the pain that he should be feeling but wasn't.. "Well, wh-what did she take?" Bo stammered, uncertainty and worry held her hostage. He stared at her, how did he tell her? How did you explain to someone you loved that you had willingly given that love up,__even if it was to protect them__?_

_"Us," He told her finally. "You're not even making any sense." She said, scared and not believing him, not understanding what he was telling her, nausea threatening to override her senses. "How could-How could someone take us?"_

_"By making it impossible for me to feel anything for you. Ever." He said, harsher than he had intended, but it hurt him too, did she think this was easy? He told himself not to be angry with her, this wasn't her fault._

_Bo shook her head, refusing to believe. "Well that's-that's ridiculous. At the rave tonight, that kiss was-" He cut her off, "our last." He let it sink in, regretting his words but not able to take them back. It was the only way he knew how to tell her, cut off his emotions, put aside everything else but the task at hand. An after effect of being a warrior, a soldier, you got the job done, sometime no matter what the cost._

_"I'm sorry Bo. It's not how I wanted it but I had to know. Now I do. I'm sorry" and he walked away, leaving her with the knowledge that his heart was dead to her while her heart sunk__to her feet, melting into the floor of the Dahl.~_

Bo felt herself take those feelings on now, fresh tears jumping at the chance to escape. It had all been a lie, a well done hoax on the Doppelgangers-on Ryan's, part to get her to loose. Bo's eyes flared Succubus Black, "Big mistake," she said in reference to using a memory of Dyson against her. Dyson was her greatest strength now.

She shoved good memories up, a defense and an attack. She threw at him memories of her and

Kensie; Kensie teaching her how to get over her first heart break by smashing a car, eating junk food and having wild frivolous sex, though the sex part had caused a bit of an issue. Bo chuckled at the memory of it raining skulls on Bo, Kensie and Dyson as they ran from the explosion. Another memory of her and Trick talking; how he had become like a father to her teaching her what Fea were and how to be one of them, A memory of Hale beating her at pool and joking with Kensie about being a human snack. Bo felt Ryan weakening, felt him struggling against her good memories, scrambling to collect bad ones to bring her back down. She put all her effort and all her might into one final memory, one final attack; her and Dyson when they realized they cared for each other, all her trust in him, her love for him. The beauty of their love making and passion was too much for the Doppelganger and he exploded, swept away by the wind of her mind as she to started to disappear back to reality.

Back in the real world Hale, Kensie, Lauren, the Ash and Trick stood at the foot of the bed as the light disappeared and Bo started waking up, moving her arm, but found she was somehow restrained, Dyson clutching her hand, joined by the silken cord. "Told you it was real," Dyson said rolling onto his side and pulling her into a kiss.

"Not a dream?" Bo was crying as they broke from the kiss.

"Not a dream," Dyson said grinning from ear to ear kissing her even deeper and more passionately. Hale coughed and they broke the kiss smiled at the group standing around the foot of the bed.

"Bo," Kensie squealed as she jumped on Bo despite Hale and Trick's attempt to stop her. "So is what Aroura said true G man you got your heart back?" Kensie asked.

"Most defiantly," Bo said as Dyson added, "It seems that way," as the two lovers held gazes despite Kensie squealing like a child hugging them both as Trick gently untied the silken cord and took it away, knowing it was going to be needed later. Hale man-hugged Dyson while Lauren hugged Bo also checking her vitals to make sure she was ok.

Lauren smiled at Bo and Dyson, "Vitals are ok though you are a bit dehydrated and cold. I would recommend bed rest for a human but given its you..." She trailed off with a rather devilish smile.

"No worries doc I will make sure she gets all the bed rest she needs," Dyson said and everyone laughed and talked. Trick offered everyone drinks and Bo a sandwich and offered a toast, "To Dear friends, long have we known one another and longer still may our bond be," he said as everyone clinked glasses. Bo and Dyson just stared into one another's eyes and in a swift movement Dyson picked up Bo and carried her to his apartment above the Dahl

"Here we go again," Kensie and Hale said in unison and Lauren and Trick laughed.

"Not that we are going to complain," Trick added just for good measure.


	5. Chapter 5

**What goes around come around Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters save Aroura and her pack. The Geniuses of Lost girl get credit for creating this series and making it so damn addicting. _

_**Summary:**__ Time to rediscover each other_

_**Special thank:**__ reviews feed me and keep me writing so please continue to feed me. Erica15 my editor you ROCK. Thanks for assisting me every step of the way_

**Chapter 5 A few days later**

Bo opened the door of Dyson's apartment, wearing one of his well worn T-shirts that smelled and felt like being back in his arms, and a pair of boxers, to find two baskets on the ground one with flowers the other with supplies. Dyson brought the basket of food in as Bo brought in the flowers and laid everything on the kitchen counter, "You shouldn't be lifting heavy things," Bo said stroking Dyson's cheek that she had shaved for him earlier in the shower.

"I'm not the one who was on the verge of death," Dyson replied and the two just smiled at one another. Dyson opened the package and pulled out a small velvet satchel holding cards of care and well wishes and handed it to Bo as he also pulled out a feast of prepared food and clothes Kensie sent for Bo.

Bo stared at the basket of flowers, "This is different," she said at the combination of three different flowers. The attached card read, "_The Yarrow is for healing, Adonis blossom for remembrance and the King Protea that looks like a cactus blossom is for courage. Congratulations to you both for finding each other again_" It was from a local Fea florist who was a fairy married to a Wolf Shifter herself, that Bo knew from helping in the past.

Bo smiled as she then turned her attention to the second basket and smiled, "Good Girl," Bo said referring to a black lace teddy, that Kensie had sent, it also made Dyson's heart race. There was another card tied to the flowers that Bo handed to Dyson. "I can't read lycanthrope," she said as Dyson pushed a dish of prepped food into the oven per the instructions that had been written out in Lycanthrope on another card. Dyson took the note as he and Bo shared a kiss and she poured them some orange juice both still needing to recover their strength. Dyson lifted himself on the counter and Bo snuggled between his legs as he looked over the card, "What does it say," she asked.

"_In good health and wonderment is this gift of beauty and nourishment given. With blessing and love from your pack and mine; I hope this package helps to sustain you both as you reconnect as all wolves do when separated from their mates. Savor each touch and cherish each noise and remember that your love will always be stronger than you ever think. My blessing to you both and promises of further explanations in three more days. Sincerely, Aroura the Grey Guardian_." Dyson read as a tear slid down his face and Bo wiped it away.

"No more tears," Bo said with a smile pulling Dyson down to her and into another passionate kiss. Dyson laughed as he jumped down kissing Bo again and though they both wanted more he could smell the food was done and knew they needed strength more then sex.

"So Guardians, Dark or Light Fea?" Bo asked.

"Neither. Like I said before our reunion: they were forced into servitude by both sides during the war. But even when forced into battle they tried as best they could to never harm another Guardian they may have separate packs and blood lines but they are fiercely loyal to their own species; that loyalty came first above all else. Despite their best efforts the war was destroying them even with forced breeding the species was not reproducing because the strain of being pit against one another was stopping their ability to reproduce. See even though they have small individual packs they are all aligned as one massive pack when together they are all family. Being forced to kill one another was like killing a family member thus they stopped wanting to live and started to just die off. Trick or the Blood King as most know him saw that and after the death of his wife and he forced the peace with his blood he also gave them their freedom and obviously they took it quickly and happily. Supposedly some were even given a chance to have childhood since many were forced into adult hood by magic on both sides," Dyson explained feeding Bo a piece of stuffed Lobster.

"That's good," she said feeding Dyson a piece as well. "So they just exist here unnoticed and unaligned and everyone is ok with that?" Bo asked.

"They live in their own realm. Like Aroura said their realm is pure magic it's where the roots of many magic beings lie, like the Norn's," Dyson said.

"And they shift into wolves," Bo said.

"Not wolf exactly, true lycanthrope. Think of them as a more of a sleek wolf with, steel for a body frame and twice the average size. The mere sight of them in that form can scare people to death. In their own realm they go as they please supposedly. Their realm is almost completely off limits without their permission. Not a lot is known about them because after the wars all written history was destroyed and almost all memory of them wiped from everyone so that they would be protected and never allowed to be used as weapons again. I know so much because Trick has the only surviving written history of them and he allowed me to read it as a reward for my loyalty to him," Dyson said with a grin.

"But their language still exists," Bo said coming up behind him stroking the tattoo down the left side of his back.

"Trick allowed that to stay as one of the few languages that is shared by both sides and neither side can claim it as their own so when Fea want to make a statement to other Fea no matter what side and we don't want Humans to know it, we write it in Lycanthrope," he said turning around and taking her in his arms.

"And what the letter said about what all wolves do when reunited with mates. I thought mates didn't separate," Bo pondered.

"Wolves separate shortly maybe for minutes while hunting but after eating bonds are always reaffirmed," Dyson said knowing what Bo was thinking.

"And how do they do that," Bo asked wickedly and Dyson took her in his arms.

"Here let me show you," he said taking her back to bed and ridding her of his shirt and devouring every inch of her with every inch of himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**What goes around come around Chapter 6**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters save Aroura and her pack. The Geniuses of Lost girl get credit for creating this series and making it so damn addicting. _

_**Summary:**__ Party Time_

_Note: I know Nadia is dead but I wrote this before that I and I want everyone happy._

_**Special thank:**__ reviews feed me and keep me writing so please continue to feed me. _

**Ch 6 A week later.**

Hale escorted a dark-violet-skin-tight-goth-dress wearing Kensie into the Dahl. Hale wore his Sunday best and was also impressed by the transformation that the pub had taken. All the exposed beams were draped in Ivy and Grape vines. A long table ran the length of the room with a dark violet table cloth and a single thick branch of Grape vine running down the center with bunches of green and red grapes draped onto it along with candles every few inches.

An Attendant took Kensie's cloak and Hale's coat, offering the two flutes of champagne and showed them to where others waited. Lauren and Nadia who were decked out in silver dresses with plunging neck lines, stood with the Ash and Trick conversing about odd and ends. After hello's and pleasantries Kensie looked to Trick, "Wow Trickmeister you really went all out," Kensie said.

"Don't look at me, Aroura and her pack have been at it all day they have done everything," Trick said also decked out in a suit.

A group of puppies came running into the room from downstairs, nipping and chasing one another. One ran right into Kensie's boots and Kensie laughed, "Watch out little bit," she said picking up the puppy. The puppy at first whined then starting licking Kensie to death.

Aroura appeared from the same room as the pups and shook her head, "Watch out he'll lick you to death," Aroura said and Kensie laughed putting the puppy down and he ran to join his siblings all sitting at Aroura's feet, "All right you lot its almost dinner time, downstairs and get changed please," Aroura instructed the rambunctious pups.

"Changed?," Kensie asked.

"Guardians are shifters and wolf is one form we shift. Those five are just turning five and in Guardian years that's still infants," Aroura said excusing herself to oversee last details and members of her pack introduced themselves to the group. From a distances Aroura watched the small group as Jason her mate, came up behind her pulling her close to him. "Soon what started 250 years ago will come full circle and on today of all days," Jason said and Aroura just beamed. At that moment Bo and Dyson walked in holding hands obviously still in their own world.

The attendant took Bo's leather floor length cloak, revealing a dark green it was almost black skin tight leather dress underneath. Dyson handed his coat to the same attendant revealing his best dress slacks and button up shirt along with a smoky leather and suede vest Bo had mentioned was her favorite on him. The first time she had seen it on him was her first Lashoshain, the day she learned just how dedicated he was to her.

"Long time no see roomy," Kensie said running up to Bo and getting her hug on as Hale caught up with Dyson.

"Missed you at work Partner. Family Emergency really," Hale said referring to the excuse the council had given to the Captain in reference to Dyson's absence.

"Trust me brother spending time with Bo after being kept from her so long was defiantly an emergency," Dyson said pulling Bo into him not liking any distance between them. Nadia and Lauren came over and greeted the couple then as a typical doctor would, Lauren checked Bo over before quickly checking Dyson over and shook her head, "Your both well over 100%." She said though why she was surprised she couldn't figure out

"When mates reunite with one another a form of healing unlike any other occurs. This is something that all Fea who are fortunate enough to find their soulmates experience." Aroura said with a grin. Her five children joined them and one ran up to Kensie with arms raised wanting to be picked up. Dyson looked the brood over and just smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen a female wolf with her children. Dyson looked around the room and saw other children, some still in pup form running about and secretly hoped one day he would be like the males he saw watching the pups while holding their mates in tender embraces. Kensie picked up the child and the little boy nuzzled up right into the nook of her neck.

"As a puppy your are cute but kid, in human form you got my heart even more," Kensie said and everyone laughed. Aroura smiled, "Allow me to introduce my youngest brood." She turned to Kensie and the youngster in her arms, "Kensie the dark haired heart breaker your holding is Jacob, youngest in his litter but the sweetest by far. The little lady inspecting the room with a mop of rare red hair is, Sara. The Little boy beside you Hale that looks to be questioning you subconsciously is Ryan. He's my consummate thinker. Finally the two behind Bo and Dyson who seem to speak mentally are Gabriel and Gabriella. When I gave birth to them they came out her hand was attached to his foot like she was holding onto him. They have a special bond and love to see others who share the bond," Aroura welcomed everyone and asked them to be seated at the table.

Jason invited everyone to take a seat at the table along with the rest of the pack, After a few minutes and everyone was settle Aroura and lifted her goblet, "On this day we Guardian take the time to celebrate no only the end of the Fea war but our own liberation. We give thanks for the lives that were loss and the new life we began. We decorate our homes with vines," she said.

"To show our connection to all things from the tip that is constantly fighting for go further," Sara said.

"To the roots safe and secure in the past and our beginning. It is by remembering the past that we can better prepare for our tomorrow," Jacob said sitting, beside Kensie.

"To the leaves the reminder that though we are each individuals we are still all connected," Gabriel said.

"To the fruit that nourishes our bodies and reminds us that for others to live someone or something must die," Gabriella said.

"To the animals creatures that consume the vine, a reminder that though different species we as individuals play a role in the survival of other species," Ryan said.

"To the Blood King for ending our bondage and allowing us to at last feel freedom," Jason ended and all Guardians toasted.

"Eat and be nourished, enjoy all that is offered ," Aroura said and everyone dug in. Aroura watched one hand resting on Jason's as Jacob helped Kensie with the food so she didn't have a repeat of her almost deadly encounter with food poisoning from years ago. Sara kept loading up Hale's plate with food and also eating from his plate. It was innocent enough now but Aroura knew that her daughter was developing her first crush.

"Ohh no," Jason said and Aroura laughed as did other pack members.

An hour later after the last course the children transformed back into puppies as the pack brought out toys and games along with more pups who had eaten at a separate table and the pups went about playing.

Amanda, Aroura second watched as Sara bit Sasha another little girl pup from nuzzeling up on Hale, "And so it begins," Amanda said.

"What," Hale asked?

"Puppy love; my daughter Sara has a crush on you and is beating up all others who come to close. She's saying your hers," Jason said with a laugh.

"OMG; Hale you have a girlfriend at last," Kensie joked.

"Watch out man my kind are bad enough when it comes to females, if Guardians are anything like us you break her heart and they will rip yours out," Dyson said with a joke. Everyone laughed knowing it was all just innocence and Hale started to turn white. Kensie picked her both Angel and Jason kissing Jason on the nose and allowing Angel to lick up on Hale.

"Speaking of hearts," Bo said and Aroura nodded for the group to take seats near the fire. The Pups went to another end of the room to enjoy some games.


	7. Chapter 7

**What goes around come around Chapter 7**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters save Aroura and her pack. The Geniuses of Lost girl get credit for creating this series and making it so damn addicting. _

_**Summary:**__ How Dyson got Guardians as friends_

_**Special thank:**__ reviews feed me and keep me writing so please continue to feed me. _

As everyone moved chairs nearer the fire place. Jason brought a large throne like chair for Aroura and she smiled knowing what was about to occur.

"600 years ago after you left the Fea King of Alec do you remember one day running through a forest in human form and you stopped for a drink of water by a river?" Aroura asked.

"It was only a few years after I left the service of the King, I was in search of a new purpose for my life. But…" Dyson trailed off

"You were about to return to running when you heard a bunch of puppies in a panic and a scream of pain," Jason said and Dyson nodded his head.

"You followed the cries and came upon a puppy in a snare trap and despite a whole pack of puppies biting at you, you removed the snare from the one puppies paw," Aroura added.

"I took the puppy to the river and gently washed her paw and put on a salve to help remove any of the embedded silver. Little pup howled so loud and I quickly found myself face to face with a very angry pack and an even angrier mother," Dyson put in.

"And then you growled showing your Fea nature and went about washing the salve off and wrapping the puppies paw. You set the puppy down and after she was inspected by an adult she came back to you and bit you," Amanda said.

"Then the Alpha female came and picked her up and the whole pack ran off," Peter, Amanda's mate finished.

"How do you know all this," Dyson asked. Aroura smiled and rolled up her left sleeve holding her wrist out to her husband who removed a steel wrist cuff with Lycan writing on it revealing a light scar, took up the front half of her wrist. Dyson knelt down and took Aroura hand in his and stroked the skin gently, "You," he said. Aroura nodded her head yes acknowledging that she had been that small pup. "How," he asked?

"When I bit you I took a part of you into me and that made us connected for life. Though you never felt the connection you were always a part of me and my pack," Aroura. "Not only did you save my paw that day you saved my life. The silver was poisoning my blood and by the time the adults got to us I would have been dead," Aroura said.

"But Guardians don't come to this world that often," Trick interrupted.

"Pups will be pups and we slipped through a portal. We heard talk of this world so we wanted to explore. We saw adventure and never thought of the danger," Peter said with a laugh.

"So you've known all along that Dyson was without his heart?" Bo asked.

"No I just knew he was in pain it wasn't until I ran into the Norn that learned everything else," Aroura said.

A teenage boy came into the room and looked at Aroura, "Everything is ready for the ceremony mom," the boy said flashing a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**What goes around come around Chapter 8**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters save Aroura and her pack. The Geniuses of Lost girl get credit for creating this series and making it so damn addicting. _

_**Summary:**__ It happened once this times for real_

_**Note:**__. Sorry it took so long to update my beta and I are swamped with our separate jobs but we are trying our best _

"Mom?" Kensie said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Kensie I'm part wolf we have multiple litters of multiples. On top of that we never look older that our thirties until we reach well into our second millennia of life. Dyson here," she said patting her sons hand, "Is my second eldest son my eldest son bears Jason's fathers name as is tradition. Though I think for the sake of clarity we should all just refer to my son as DJ while we are present" Aroura explained and everyone agreed

"Ceremony?" Bo asked getting back to what DJ had mentioned.

Aroura smiled and stood walking over to where Bo and Dyson stood and took their hands, uniting them in her own, "Guardians like most shifters mate for life. We know from birth that there is only one other in this world perfect for us. So sacred is our marriage ceremony that once married no Fea or Guardian will attempt to divide the couple. It is this ceremony me and mine wish to offer you," Aroura explained.

"Doesn't the Guardian council of Elders have to vote to offer a non Guardian this ceremony?," Trick asked remembering well the traditions of the Guradian's whom even when in captivity kept certain traditions alive the marriage ceremony above all. Forced mating was never seen as marriage but when soul mates were able to find another and be united under the same ruler a marriage ceremony was voted on by the Elders council and if it was seen the two were indeed mates they were allowed to have the sacred ceremony.

"We wouldn't offer it if we didn't have the whole backing of the Guardian Elders. Aroura presented Dyson's heart before the council and once they all saw his story and felt his overwhelming love for Bo the vote was unanimous," Jason said studying Trick with curious eyes.

"I don't have anything to wear and I don't really want to marry in black leather," Bo said pointing out that she was wearing a black leather dress.

"There are clothes downstairs for all of us, quite a few dresses for you to try Bo. Its only 10 and the ceremony can't be preformed till midnight," Amanda, Arorua's second in command said.

Bo looked to Dyson then to Kensie who smiled and gave her a thumbs before returning her gaze back to Dyson, "So what do you say. You want to marry me?" Bo asked smiling.

"Oh no not this time; this time we are doing this right," Dyson said with a quirky smile as he ran to his jacket.

"This time?" Laruen asked amused.

"Remember that whole plant Fea that feasted on humans a few years back?" Kensie asked and everyone nodded their heads, "Well Bo kind of Proposed to Dyson in a bathtub." Kensie explained and everyone erupted into giggles at the thought of a naked Dyson being proposed to by a Sucubus Girlfriend for the sake of a stake out..

Dyson returned to the room grinning from ear to ear and knelt down in front of Bo. Opening a small velvet box that held a simple diamond ring on a twisted platinum setting, "Be my wife, be my mate, be my forever," he asked. Bo stared at him, the silence broken by Kensie's squeal of delight as everyone looked on including the kids

"Yes," Bo squealed like a little girl despite herself. Dyson stood picking her up as he did do kissed her as they spun in a circle. Aroura clapped as did the others and watched as Dyson slipped the ring.

"So shall it be," Aroura said as the men went upstairs to Dyson's loft and the women went downstairs to Tricks study.


	9. Chapter 9

**What goes around come around Chapter 9**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters save Aroura and her pack. The Geniuses of Lost girl get credit for creating this series and making it so damn addicting. _

_**Summary:**__ So let it be_

_**Special thank:**__ to everyone reading thank you so much_

_**Speical Note:**__ 1.I designed all the dresses on a program so if anyone wants to see the dresses the gown for Kensie and Bo let me know_

_ like many animals tell a lot by scent and taste sometimes an odor for them translates directly to taste. This knowledge is needed to understand a statement made by Dyson. _

**Ceremony**

In a Moonlight and candle lit room Kensie appeared in dark lavender, short ballgown silk collared dress with long fingerless gloves and a pill box hat on a loose red haired head. Hale smiled, she was still his crazy little human. Then from the main entry way on Trick's arm appeared, in a slightly shimmering silver floor length sheath dress with a tule sweet-heart neckline and thin halter straps and with a necklace bearing the Lycanthrope symbol for eternity dangling around her neck. In her hands she held a small boquet with a single King Protea surrounded by white forget me knots. Dyson felt his breath catch as Bo walked down the aisle holding onto Trick for dear life as if she were afraid this wasn't real. Kensie and Trick took Bo's hand and gave it to Dyson, "You hurt her again and I'll rip your heart out for real," Kensie said and Hale laughed.

"Well said," DJ piped in from behind Kensie with a smile, knowing similar threats were made at Guardian weddings all the time. His own mate's father had threatened to castrate him if ever he broke his daughter's heart. It was almost seen as a compliment to offer threats on behalf of the bride

Dyson, who was dressed for in tradition in his Kilt, held Bo's hands squeezing them gently, "Real," they said and asked each other at the same time. Dyson kissed her hand in response and Bo felt the relief roll through her body.

"We Fea are the children of nature, and care for it in many ways. These two souls come here to unite as one for the rest of their days. Speak any objections now or on penalty of death never speak it," Aroura said and looked at the crowd and everyone stayed quiet.

Angel came forward carrying a dark purple pillow, on the pillow lay the rope that days before Aroura had used to bind Dyson, his heart and Bo together. Aroura and Jason bound the rope in a trinity knot around Bo and Dyson's hands, "This cord symbolizes the ancient belief that from birth some of us are born tied to another, our perfect match and balance, with a silver cord. It can be pulled and strained but never broken. Some humans have even written about this cord like Bronte in Jane Eyre.

"When we find our match the cord cinches to let us know with both an excruciating and amazing pain that both alerts and calms us. It lets us know we have found what we didn't know we were looking for and that we ourselves have been found by our perfect match. In the worst of times this cord reminds us we are not alone. In the best of times it helps us share the love and joy we feel," Aroura said. Jason took Aroura's free hand, the one not being used in the ceremony, to remind her he shared that bond with her.

DJ. handed his mother a goblet of red wine and she offered it to Bo and Dyson, "Share this drink as a symbol or your promise to share in life's journey both bitter and sweet," she said and Bo took the goblet and fed the drink to Dyson a bit clumsily. In return Dyson fed the drink to Bo. band engraved with the Lycanthrope loyalty oath, that lay on it to Dyson, "D man," Hale said presenting his friend with a solid steel wedding band engraved with a Lycanthrope loyalty oath. Dyson looked to Aroura and she nodded.

Dyson turned bravely to Bo, "Bo from the first time I tasted your scent I knew you were meant for me. Watching you over come so much by yourself pained me because everything you did alone I wanted to do with you, I wanted to be there for you, reassure you, love you and fight the battle by your side. Know this though Bo, from this day forward every challenge you face I will be by your side, when you are weak and wounded seek me and I shall restore you. When you are happy and full of cheer come to me and share with me what delights your heart. From this day forth till we die you will never be alone again," he said slipping the ring onto her finger.

Angel handed Kensie an identical ring and Kensie, giggling, handed it to Bo, "Dyson I am so used to being alone and on my own. But when I found out what I was I found a family dysfunctional as it is," she said with a smile, "But most of all I found someone willing to not only fight to protect me but to fight with me, by my side for the protection of others. I swear in the life that lies ahead of us to always walk with you, to fight beside you and to love you and only you. Your mine," she said slipping the ring on Dyson's hand kissing it lightly as she did so. Then both turned to Aroura who seemed to glow with Joy.

"We the Guardians grant and wish you a union blessed with love and joy and obstacles that when overcome only strengthen your love for one another," Aroura said as she and her pack howled in unison and Bo laughed as Dyson joined in then turned to her and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"What was that" she whispered softly.

"Happiness! Pure and utter happiness," Dyson said as he held Bo close and their own pack came in and held them close as Aroura and her pack started to slip out.


	10. Chapter 10

**What goes around come around Chapter 10**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters save Aroura and her pack. The Geniuses of Lost girl get credit for creating this series and making it so damn addicting. _

_**Summary:**__ Goodbye "for now"_

_**Special thank:**__ to everyone reading thank you so much_

As Aroura and her pack left the Dahl, Trick caught up to them, "You won't stay and rejoice with them?" he asked.

"They have their pack now for that revelry. We would only be in the way, anyways our own kind call for us and we must return," Jason said holding Aroura's hand as the rest of the pack walked on ahead.

"Put the cord in the box and give it back to them to use when their own children marry. I made it for Dyson long ago when I tied our lives together," Aroura said smiling.

"They will ask questions that I will not know how to answer," Trick said.

"They will understand. Our kind are not of this realm and we need to return to the rest of our pack," Aroura said kissing Trick on the head.

Trick noticed as the whole pack had stopped and stared at him, "Blessings to you Blood King. Honor and Courage to those who serve you in your task of keeping peace," Aroura said placing her hand over her heart and bowing her head as did the rest of the pack, the pups putting on as solemn of faces as pups can. Then with a flash of white light everyone was gone and Trick stood alone in the alley.

"Blessings to you Guardian; may you and yours be at peace and comfort in the land your call your own. May you no longer know nights alone and days of war. Peace to you all," Trick said before returning to the revelry happening inside his bar.


	11. Chapter 11

So chapter 10 was the end

What did everyone think?

I am in the midst of writing a Dyson story about his thoughts on the crazy human. Inspired by the latest season two episode. No hook up though.

Then I am starting another story on Bo and Dyson and married life and a possiblibity of pups.

For those who want to see the images go to face book and type in Lost Girl Bo/Dyson. I posted the pics there.

Hope everyone enjoys for now until I can post my next story

This is Queen signing out.


End file.
